


Oh wow, another sans/reader reverse harem fic

by CHiLDISTIRED



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ash be salty, Ash is a lil bit of a dumbass, Ash is a sweetheart, Ash is a sweetie, Ash needs to not put his foot in his mouth, C -OC, Classic is a sad boi, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I promise there’s plot here somewhere, Let Papyrus swear, Mentions of Death, My First Undertale Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Racism against monsters, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a dog at home, Reader is a wilderness instructor., Romantic Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swearing, TW Dissociation, Tw attempted abduction, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, a lot of this is just exposition, and y’all need to stop treating him like he ain’t, banana, classic being an asshole, fem reader - Freeform, he’s a grown-ass adult, he’s a malamute, his name is Bob, like they start fires and throw knives, oops i made it sad, or axes, pillow fort, sassy papyrus, sorrynotsorry, swap pap and swapfell pap are older bros, tw mentions of cannibalism, tw panic attack, tw violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHiLDISTIRED/pseuds/CHiLDISTIRED
Summary: You reader, live in the horrortale universe five years after the monsters have surfaced. You enjoy a quiet life with your soulmate Sans and his brother Papyrus, or you did. Before Classic Sans decided to drag you and your boys across the multiverse! Lets see how this goes.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 357





	1. The one in which, you are confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fic, I do hope you enjoy it. Before we start here’s a list of the boys’ nicknames:
> 
> Classic sans: Sans or Vanilla  
> Classic Papyrus: Papyrus or Creampuff  
> US Sans: Blue  
> US Papyrus: Stretch  
> UF Sans: Red  
> UF Papyrus: Edge  
> HT Sans: Ash  
> HT Papyrus: Poplar  
> SF Sans: Black  
> SF Papyrus: Rus

To say you had a rude awakening, would be an understatement. Your head hurt and there was shouting.You opened you eyes to see a single red eye light staring back down at you, wobbling slightly. You frowned, this only happened when Sans was upset. This was worrying for a couple of reasons, one of which being you didn’t know the reason. “Sans? What’s wrong?” You asked, reaching up to cup his skull, being sure to avoid the hole. His eyelight stabilised slightly as he began to hold you closer. “Sans, I’m serious what happened?” You asked again, growing more worried. Had he had a nightmare?

You wriggled in Sans’ grip slightly, trying to get him to let you go. His grip tightened but you manage to get your shoulders free and look around the room, hoping to find the source of the shouting and freeze. You’d found the source. In front of you there seems to be multiple copies of your mate and his brother. “Excuse me, but what the fuck?” You screeched, grabbing the attention of the skeletons closest to you, one of them you knew. He was basically your brother in law since you discovered your soulmate's bond with his brother, Papyrus smiled gently and knelt down “hello my dear, how’s your head?” He asked gently “you had quite a nasty cut when we arrived, luckily there were some bandages available!” You blinked, cut? When did you cut your head? Last thing you remember you were taking a nap on the couch with Sans (an effect of his head wound coupled with his low Hp) and next thing you know you're woken up by a load of shouting. “lamb chop, let me explain” he mumbled

Twenty minutes and a dose of painkillers later and you were sat at a dining table, with all the skeletons, between your Sans and Papyrus, who you learnt had been given the nicknames of Ash and Poplar, trying to get your head around the situation. “So lemme get this straight that asshole” you said, pointing to the ‘original’ Sans that you had dubbed ‘classic or vanilla’ in your head “had a machine that had the potential to prove multiverse theory and he was just playing with it? Without regard or consideration for the consequences?” “that would be correct” classic nodded, rubbing the back of his skull sheepishly. “Then the machine started bringing in other versions of yourself and your brother, including my versions and we’re all stuck here?” You asked, steepling your fingers in front of your face. “yup” he agreed, making sure to pop the p. “Did you think maybe, I dunno this is a wild concept, you should turn it off?” You asked, spreading your hands in front of you “before you managed to accumulate eight other pairs of skeletons?” “gee, what a great idea! Totally didn’t think of that! Not! Of course we tried turnin’ the damn thing off, ‘t just won’t shut off” interjected an edgier looking sans wearing a collar that had been introduced as red.

You sighed, leaning against your Sans “so if the machine was only supposed to bring Skeletons through, why am I here? I’m clearly not a skeleton or a sans. Not a Papyrus either. I’m a Y/N” you grumbled, this got the attention of the rest of the table. “we don't know, it might be because of your significance to your sans” suggested a Papyrus look-a-like in an orange hoodie that you were told was called Stretch. You perked up “so your saying that because we’re soulmates I got dragged along with these two?” You asked, earning you a nod. You hummed slightly and looked over at your Sans “at least we don’t have to worry about being seperated!” You smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheekbone. Ash made a content rumbling noise in return as he slid his arm around your shoulders.

Classic’s smile tightened slightly “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I don’t feel comfortable for the only girl to be staying in a house full of men, I already called Undyne she said she’d be happy for you to stay with her and her wife Alphys” he told you, your group tensed as Ash let out a snarl, his grip on your shoulders tightening “no, not undick. you won’t be letting her anywhere near my mate” he growled, his one working eye shrinking to a small dot. Poplar held his hands up in an attempt to placate his brother “Surely Y/N will be fine, this universe’s Undyne probably isn’t like our own Brother. I know you do not want to be separated from your mate, I don’t want to be apart either! But perhaps it is necessary until we get to know everyone better” he suggested. “no” Ash growled, moving you into his lap and clutching you to his chest. You huffed and crossed your arms “I don’t get a say in this?” You asked, sending a glare between the three skeletons “I want to stay with my mate”

Red smirked “tough shit sweetheart, she’s on her way” You scowled “so that’s it? You're gonna separate me from my soulmate? Because what? You don’t think I can handle living with a load of men whilst asshole fixes his machine?” You snapped “No, no honey that’s not it” Stretch told you waving his hands “it’s for your own safety, don’t want anyone sneaking into your room or anything” You raised an eyebrow “simple, I’ll stay with Sa- er, Ash in his room then. He wouldn’t let anything happen” you told him nonchalantly “Absolutely not!” Screeched edgy Papyrus, who’d apptly been named ‘Edge’, Red nodded in agreement “yeah, no one wants to hear you fuck” he smirked, drawing a bright red tongue across his teeth. You sputtered “as if! This isn’t our home!” you hid your face in your hands to hide your blush as you heard Ash choke on air next to you.

Just as you were about to protest further a crash came from the front of the house “Hey punks! Come to pick the girlie up!” Shouted a boisterous voice before a familiar blue face appeared in the dining room door. Ash snarled at her before grabbing Poplar and shortcutting the three of you out of there.


	2. The one where you’re worried about your dog

When Ash stepped out of the shortcut you saw that you hadn’t gotten very far, you were back in the room you woke up in. Looking around showed that it appeared to be some sort of living room, with a large green couch facing a coffee table in front of a fireplace. Hung over the fireplace was a fairly large TV that had been hooked up to a couple of gaming systems. Looking further around the room revealed wacky purple and blue striped carpet and what looked to be family pictures. There were a couple of armchairs and beanbags also scattered throughout the spacious room. 

Your observation was broken by Poplar admonishing his brother for shortcutting away so suddenly “It’s rude Brother!” He tutted “I know you are not fond of Undyne but we should at least give her a chance” he looked over at you with a frown “I know you do not want to be seperated but they did have a point, we don’t know whether these other us’ are safe Y/N” he told you, laying a hand on your shoulder. You huffed and crossed your arms “I’m not fragile Pap” you told him “I can handle myself if any trouble happened, or did you forget I won the axe throwing tournament at work” you smirked. Poplar sighed and shook his head “that skill relies on you having an axe” he commented dryly. You grinned “how do you know I’m not hiding one now?” You asked slyly as he raised a bone brow “where could you even hide one in that outfit. you aren’t even wearing shoes right now” he pointed out. You smirked “wouldn’t you like to know” you purred “and excuse me for not wearing shoes whilst napping in anticipation of being dragged across the multiverse” you sassed and Ash snorted and Poplar shook his head in amusement. 

Your conversation was interrupted as Ash began looking for a way out, suddenly remembering where you were and who was a few rooms away “not staying here with Undick” he growled “‘specially not with my datemate around”  
Papyrus sighed heavily “Brother please”  
Ash growled as he made his way towards the door “no, you may have decided to ‘forgive’ her but i won’t. not after what she did” he grumbled, you tap his arm “could you at least put me down please?” You asked “I get you wanna protect me babe, but I can walk. My legs are fully functional thank you very much”  
Poplar snickered behind you as Ash begrudgingly set you down “I should hope they are dear, we’re meant to be the invalids, not you” 

You snorted as you followed Ash into the hallway, Poplar bringing up the rear behind you. You looked up and down the corridor, checking for other skeletons. It seemed luck was on your side in that respect, however there did seem to be a Lizard monster at the end of the hall. She noticeably brightened up at the sight of your group “oh g-good, I found you. Undyne was worried she’d d-done something when you t-teleported off” she smiled, walking up to you. Ash stopped in his tracks in front of you, fixing his single eyelight on her “she did” he said simply, referencing your own Undyne rather than this one. You frowned slightly “do you know her?” You asked “I don’t remember ever seeing her at home” you told him, threading your fingers through his in a silent gesture of support. Poplar frowned “That’s because in our universe, she’s dead” he told you. Your eyes widened slightly and you winced, understanding your datemate’s sudden stillness. The lizard paled and stopped in her tracks “e-excuse m-m-me?” She whispered horrified. You frowned slightly “Ah, I see” you murmured, putting a hand to your chin “that is rather awkward”. Papyrus hummed in agreement and shuffled in his spot. 

You looked over at your datemate, who looked conflicted between staying where he was and bolting again “Sans, are you alright?” You questioned gently, squeezing you his hand. He nodded “yeah ‘sjust a shock s’all” he told you, his sight still on the small lizard “we uh, worked together when pap was a babybones” he explained. You nodded thoughtfully “you were close?” You asked, tilting your head inquisitively, he made a teetering motion with his free hand “we lost contact for a while but after…the king...” he trailed off, you nodded understandingly this must have been pre-famine, “you reconnected?”  
“yeah” he agreed, nodding. The lizard was still staring at your trio with morbid curiosity “U-um the o-others are waiting, p-please follow me” she told you, turning around and walking back in the direction of the dining room. Ash looked less than inclined to follow her but Poplar gave him a look that said ‘You will go back and apologise for your atrocious manors willingly or I will drag you back’ and he decided to go willingly. 

Back in the dining room, there appeared to be a small argument taking place between this world’s Papyrus and their Undyne. Both your boys tensed up as they noticed this, Ash growling softly. You decided to intervene, you cleared your throat “er, you must be Undyne! I’m Y/N. It’s...a pleasure to meet you?” You greeted, looking at her nervously. Whilst she certainly didn’t look as menacing as your world’s Undyne had, she was still intimidating. This caught her attention and she grinned “You’re the punk Sans called me about, nice to meetcha” he shouted, making her way over to you. As she got closer Ash jerked you behind him, his pupil dilating as he did so. Undyne held her hands up and stopped in her tracks, confusion flitting over her face. You tried to step out from behind your datemate only to be tugged back behind him, you huffed and looked over at Poplar beseechingly. He rolled his eyelights and turned towards her, he held out his hand, ignoring the panicked look his brother gave him “Hello! I am Poplar. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance” he smiled, nudging his brother “I apologise for my brother’s behaviour, he had a...misunderstanding with our worlds Undyne” he explained apologetically. Ash just grunted out his name and left it at that. “Now that you’ve finished sizing her up can I please greet her properly?” You huffed, beginning to step back out from behind him. He let you out but kept a grip on your hand, you smiled and reached out to shake her hand “your a lot less scary than I expected” you joked, thinking back to the last time you saw your Undyne at Pap’s graduation clad in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. Undyne gave you a smirk and chuckled “I mellowed out a lot since surfacing. Humans apparently don’t think wrestling is a good way to befriend people” she told you, humour colouring her tone. You chuckled “yeah, not how I make friends” you admitted. 

Once introductions were out of the way you were all seated back at the table to discuss living arrangements. It was agreed, without you, that you would stay with Undyne and Alphys during the week and visit the boys on the weekend. They couldn’t go to visit you since Classic apparently had some sort of ‘trial period’ until he worked out how well behaved your boys were. You found this idea ridiculous, because whilst your datemate looks menacing he’s hardly going to start slaughtering humans the second he steps out the door. At least, not anymore. You were allowed the rest of the day to say your goodbyes, you suppose that must be Vanilla’s idea of generosity. When you tried to protest, because you were fairly sure there was a law somewhere about not separating soulmates once they’d found each other, you were cut off with a glare. 

This to Ash meant he had to cling to you as much as possible which is how you ended up on the couch bundled into Ash’s jacket whilst your mate nuzzled against your cheek. You chuckled and started to nuzzle back “I won’t let them separate us for long” you murmured, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I know” he rumbled, dipping down to press his teeth against your lips, you gladly returned the gesture as he pressed you slightly closer “this is just for ‘nilla’s dumb probation thing, it’ll be like home. except you’ll be living with a murderer instead of going back to your dog” he told you.  
You shot up “my dog!” You shouted “who’s gonna feed my dog?” You asked, squirming out of his lap and trying not to trip on his jacket. Once you managed to free yourself, no thanks to your mate who seemed to find the whole thing hilarious, you stormed off to go find Classic. 

Luck appeared to be on your side as when you were storming out he was meandering his way in, you stuck your arm out in front of him to stop him “If we’re all stuck here, who’s gonna look after my dog?” You asked, crossing your arms. Classic shrugged “ya don’t have to worry ‘bout that. your ‘verse is frozen whilst you're all here. yer dog will be fine” he droned “anyways, i was comin’ here to grab you anyways. paps wants to have a welcome meal for you guys so we can all get to know each other better” he told you “mind coming along. might be nice to get to know ‘dyne better seeing as she’s putting you up”. The anger you previously felt for your dog reignited, he was trying to guilt trip you. You fixed him with a glare as Ash shuffled up to you “heard there was food?” He asked with a grin, you deflated slightly and chuckled “Yeah Classic’s brother wants to throw a ‘welcome meal’ for us” you told him “Undyne will be there though” you told him. He scowled slightly before shrugging “ain’t gonna keep me from eating. she never has and never will” he said matter of factly before lumbering off towards the dining room in search of Poplar. Classic fixed you with a questioning look, you smiled sweetly and walked off after your boyfriend.


	3. In which Dinner is had and backstories happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creampuffs welcome dinner appears to be going to plan! Or is it? 
> 
> Tw for this one; mentions of cannibalism, dissociative episode, panic attack. 
> 
> A/N: apologies for the late update! I got hit with the worst writers block! Then my internet went out whilst I was trying to finish the chapter off <.<

Upon entering the dining room you found the Creampuff’s ‘welcome’ meal in full swing. Food had been set out buffet style along the table in the middle of the room. Which was where you found your mate. Cramming as much food as possible onto his place, much to the disgust or chagrin of the other skeletons. You chuckled lightly and went over “got enough food there babe?” You asked, leaning around him slightly. Ash turned to you and smiled, starting to offer you bits of food “can live off this for a while” he told you. You frowned slightly “you don’t have to though, please tell me you're going to eat properly” you told him, worry colouring your features. He looked slightly guilty and tried offering you more food. “i’ll try” he said quietly, leading you off to sit down, you nodded in satisfaction at his answer. Poplar made his way over to the two of you, his plate similarly stacked, you smiled up at him as you joined them in finding a place to sit. 

Once you were sat down you took the opportunity to observe the other skeletons, they appeared to get along well enough, although you could see small tensions between a couple of them. For example, it seemed as though Edge and Black were constantly trying to outdo each on top of trying to outdo everyone everyone else. It also looked like Blue and Black didn’t get along as well as it first seemed either, there just seemed to be this tension between them. Perhaps because they were so similar? Whatever it was doesn’t seem to have affected their brothers seeing as they were chatting amiably and smoking by an open window. Creampuff seemed to be getting along with everyone whilst Vanilla bean (or classic) was chuckling in the corner with red. Then there were the two women that you apparently had to live with now. Undyne and Alphys. They appeared to get along with everyone well enough, although Red and Rus seemed to be wary of them. Maybe they didn’t get along in their home universes. 

Speaking of Undyne and Alphys, your people watching was interrupted as they began walking over. Sans growled lowly and put his arm around your shoulder, his grip on his plate tightening slightly. The two ladies put their hands up in a gesture of peace “Just wanted to get to know our new roomie” Undyne said cautiously “wanted to find out about her seeing as we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together now” she grinned, Sans grunted dismissively and you smiled apologetically “of course” You told her, hiding your displeasure at being seperated “what do you want to know?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow. Both women took a seat by your little trio “w-what did you d-do b-back home?” Alphys asked politely.  
“For my job? I was a bushcraft and outdoor activities instructor.” You told her “it was really fun, I taught axe throwing and archery alongside fire lighting, shelter building, foraging and outdoor cooking”   
Undyne grinned “axe throwing? That is so cool! You’ll have to teach me sometime!” She yelled, you chuckled good naturedly “as long as you have the appropriate space and equipment I’d be happy to” you told her. 

Overall, it wasn’t an unpleasant conversation. You learnt about Alphys’ job in the local university’s research department and Undyne’s job in the police force, which you found ironic considering your own Undyne’s predicament. You were interrupted by Blue and Creampuff bouncing over “I Am So Glad To See You All Getting Along! I Was Worried Ash Didn’t Like Undyne” Creampuff proclaimed, Ash barked out a harsh laugh “I don’t” he told him matter of factly. Both Creampuff and Blue’s smiles drop “Why? Poplar Said It Was A Misunderstanding. Do You Not Forgive Her?” Blue asked, Undyne and Alphys looked over curiously at this statement “Yeah dude, I’m sure I didn’t mean to do whatever I did” she told him. Ash scoffed at that, looking away “you meant it” he told her, leaving no room for argument. It was then that Classic decided to interject “you seem so sure about that, how do you know it wasn’t an accident?” He asked with a wary look on his face. Ash went to speak but was stopped by Poplar “It was a misunderstanding, my brother just likes to to hold a grudge. I’ve forgiven her! It was all due to the situation! Undyne would certainly never hurt me on purpose” he frowned, bringing his phalanges up to his braces, Ash huffed “the situation wouldn’t have gotten that bad if she got her priorities straight. She was too focused on Asgore’s death” 

The room fell silent, both of your boys froze and looked to each other and then you. You took both their hands and squeezed them “You don’t have to talk about the underground if you don’t want to” you told them gently as murmurs started going around the room. “What Do You Mean Asgore’s Death?” Asked Edge, crossing his arms “Who Ruled In His Stead?” Everyone looked at your trio expectantly. “Undyne” Poplar told them quietly “a human fell and killed Asgore along with several other monsters. They left and took all the souls with them. We were back at square one” he looked away “I don’t want to talk about this anymore” he whispered. The others didn’t seem to get the hint “But How Did You Get Out?” Blue asked, tilting his head in confusion.“Didn’t you hear him? They don’t want to talk about it. The underground was incredibly difficult for them” you snapped, tapping your foot on the floor. Black scoffed “Difficult? I Hardly Think So, I Admit Your Battle Scars Are...Severe” he said, gesturing to Ash’s skull wound “But Some Of Us Came From Places That Were Kill Or Be Killed. You Don’t Look Like Your Underground Shared That Sentiment” he said. Ash chuckled quietly, his free hand reaching up to tug his dead eye socket. You made a small panicked noise and tried to get him to stop. “thats cuz the sentiment in our underground was eat or be eaten” he told them. 

The room fell dead silent as you finally managed to coax his hand away from his socket, frowning at the amount of dust left there. You looked at your datemate and his brother, noticing how Papyrus was shaking slightly and Sans’ eyelight had dilated in the way it sometimes does when he has a dissociative episode. You sent a glare to the rest of the room “You see why they didn’t want to talk about it now?” You asked quietly before turning back to your boys. You put a hand on Papyrus’ arm “go sort yourself out Pap, I’ll look after Sans” you told him gently. He nodded and excused himself quietly. You turned to classic, who still seemed to be in shock “you mind if we make use of the living room?” You asked “it’s less crowded” you explained. Classic nodded shallowly. You went back to your datemate “Sans, I’m going to get hold your hand. Okay?” You asked before grabbing one of his hands, he turned to look at you blankly and you gulped slightly, it was a bad one. “Can you stand up for me?” You asked, watching as he wordlessly stood “we’re going to the living room now, can you follow me?” You asked him again, making sure he knew what was going on. You began slowly leading him to the living room. 

Once there you got him sat down on the couch and took his other hand “Sans, can you hear me?” You asked gently, he looked over to you and nodded “do you need anything?” You asked, running your thumb over the back of his hand. He shook his head and began shaking “i...i couldn’t protect him” he whispered “she still hurt him. paps got hurt cuzza me” his breathing began picking up. You sprung into action, putting your hands on his shoulders, you looked him in the sockets “it wasn’t your fault at all baby” you told him “breathe with me” you started taking deep exaggerated breaths so he could follow along. In for four out for four. You continued this for a couple of minutes until he calmed down. You smiled softly “do you feel any better?” You asked, he nodded and pulled you into a hug “dunno why the breathing thing worked. Skeletons don’t have lungs. Guess that explains why you regularly leave me breathless” he joked. You grinned “it’s to get your body back into rhythm you dork” you giggled. 

You were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. You looked at Sans, checking he was ok with company before softly calling for whoever it was to come in. Classic stood awkwardly in the doorway “your meant to ask who’s there” he told you, scratching the back of his skull “anyways, just came to tell you alphys and ‘dyne are ready to go now. so you should prolly say your farewells.” You sighed and turned back to Sans “will you be ok whilst I’m gone?” You asked him, he nodded slowly before pressing a kiss to your lips. You drew him closer, trying to prolong the moment. Classic cleared his throat awkwardly “you, uh want me to grab poplar?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably “No need, I was on my way down to check on my brother anyway” said skeleton announced from behind him, he huffed  
Good naturedly as he took in the position you and Ash were in “I suppose I can excuse your canoodling just this once” he told you good naturedly. Ash smirked and cupped your cheek “heh, thanks bro” he said before pulling you in for another kiss, you giggled into his teeth as you pressed closer. 

Once you finished your goodbye’s you waved to Ash and Poplar one final time before getting in the car with a promise of seeing them at the weekend.


	4. In which, you miss the bae and wonder what the employment rates are in this universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!! Thanks for yanking me out of my funk Ishy XD
> 
> Just a short one this week because I didn’t want to weird the flow of the story by cramming shopping into this chapter too.

The car ride over to Alphys and Undyne’s house was spent in an awkward silence as you all tried to work out what to talk about after the incident at skeletons house. Undyne cleared her throat and glanced at you through the rear view mirror “we uh, get you don’t have any clothes or anything so we’ll take you shopping tomorrow.” She told you “you can borrow some of my clothes for now, I should have some that’ll fit you.” You nodded before going back to observing the scenery through the window. 

The rest of the car ride was spent in that same awkward silence. You were worried about your mate and his brother, a lot had happened today. First you’d been ripped out of your home by Classic’s dumb machine, then there were the subsequent arguments that leas to Sans’ episode. To make matters worse you’d managed to get brought here without your phone so you couldn’t even text them to make sure they were alright. You’d have to save up for one because you surely couldn’t afford to pay them back for clothes and shoes (seeing as you weren’t wearing any when you were brought here, Sans had to give you his slippers to walk to the car) as well as a new phone. That was a point, you would need to see about getting a job whilst you're here. 

You pulled up to a two story detached home with a small driveway and front garden. The garden had a training dummy just off to the side of the path and well cared for flowers around the border. Inside the house you slipped the slippers off, setting them on a rack near the door for now. “C-come on, I-I’ll give you the t-tour” Alphys told you, beckoning for you to follow her. Whilst on the tour Alphys explained that you would also have a probationary period where Undyne or herself would have to accompany you out the house for the next two weeks. You weren’t sure how to feel about this, it wasn’t like you were some sort of psycho, how were you meant to get a job if someone has to escort you? You don’t want to be dependent on them for the whole two weeks. As if sensing your discomfort with the situation Alphys smiled “we’ll discuss it more after we’re done shopping and you’ve settled in better” she assured you “lemme show you where you’ll be staying”. 

You were shown to a fairly average sized room, it was decorated in neutral, earthy tones and had a double bed in the middle. At the end of the bed there was a heavey, antique looking chest meant for storage and a mirror in the corner. The whole room was very homey, you went and sat on the bed “it’s lovely, thank you Alphys” you smiled, the lizard smiled back and disappeared for a couple of minutes before reappearing with a bundle of clothes “I-I grabbed some p-pajamas for you t-to b-borrow” she told you, handing them over “they’re Undyne’s s-so they should f-fit you”. You nodded and thanked her as she left so you could get changed. The pajamas were really comfy, they were made of a soft material decorated with some sort of logo from an anime, you sighed softly as you folded your clothes and placed them on top of the chest to be worn tomorrow, you were wondering how Sans and Pap, or rather Ash and Poplar as they were now known, were doing. 

Over at the skeleton household a very similar sequence of events was happening. Ash was glaring holes into the other skeletons the whole time they were being shown around whilst Poplar was doing his best to calm his brother down “Classic me said we’ll see her again tomorrow when we go shopping” he told Ash gently, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Ash huffed and crossed his arms “don’t see why she had to go” he muttered poisonously fixing his glare on Classic, who sighed “we’ve been through this, we don’t want an unknown human in the house” he frowned “you and Poplar may have been happy to vouch for her, but we just don’t know her yet” he explained, making Ash scoff “you can still judge right?” He asked “then you should be able to see her stats. She’s not dangerous” he turned and headed off to his room. Poplar deflated as he watched him go “my brother doesn’t mean to be so rude, he’s not fond of change and this...is a big change” he explained apologetically, Papyrus nodded “We understand” he told Poplar with a smile “get some rest! You’ll need it for the full day ahead!” He cheered, running off to his own room.


	5. In which you have a fairly pleasant shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to the mall, you have thoughts, you gang up on your mate.

Sans woke up earlier than usual which was odd since he’d made a point of sleeping in since they’d gotten to the surface now that he could again. He sat up, trying to blink away the fogginess of sleep trying to pull him back to dreamland. He looked around, confused at his surroundings. This wasn’t his room? Did they move? He reached around to try find his phone or journal, finding nothing. He decided to go find Paps, he shuffled towards the door scratching at the hole on his skull. He knew he wasn’t supposed to lest he aggravate the old injury but it itched! Opening the door, he froze. That wasn’t Papyrus. He was staring back into his own eye sockets, what happened again? He was in the process of trying to kickstart his memory when the other him spoke up “Um Ash, Are You Alright? You Look Confused” he asked, brow furrowing with concern. Sans did a double take “..who’s ash? i think you got the wrong skeleton buddy” he replied, trying to get around the smaller skeleton to find his brother. This situation was getting a little weird. 

Starting off down the hall, he ignored the concerned shouts of his smaller clone and focused himself on finding his brother. He didn’t have to search for long because it seemed the clone’s shouting drew him over. He had a short conversation with him before coming over to Sans. He looked worried “Brother, Can You Tell Me What You Remember?” He asked. Sans thought for a second, pinching his nasal ridge “i was with someone...y/n?” He began, looking up as his brother nodded “And?” He prompted. Sans stuck his tongue out “we were having a nap, she had a long day at work so we decided to have our date at home rather than go to grillby’s. and then..” he stopped as he remembered, he pounded his fist into his palm “asshole dragged us here and sent y/n away” he finished, feeling somewhat triumphant that he’d managed to work it out. He was less happy about the fact that you’d been sent away to live with Undick of all people. 

Over at Undyne’s house you were running around trying to get ready to go out, the couple had told you that the boys would be meeting you at the mall. Undyne had lent you a tank top and blue skinny jeans along with some boots, you appraised yourself in the mirror and tucked your hair behind your ears. You looked good enough, once all of you were ready you got into the car and headed off. Alphys made small talk with you for the drive whilst Undyne drove, putting her opinion in every so often. It was...nice? You expected to feel more upset about this whole situation but as you watched the world go by out the window it didn’t seem as dire as it did last night. Ok, Classic was an asshole but hopefully he’d change his tune once you were all off probation. He couldn’t stop you from seeing each other then right? Sans and Pap would be free to do as they pleased. 

After about half an hour you pulled into the mall parking lot and went in search of the skeletons. You found them in front of the mall with Classic, the orange Papyrus (Stretch, you think), Blue and Creampuff. You rushed to your mate and wrapped him up in a hug, Sans gave you a peck on the lips before letting you go so you could give Papyrus a hug. “Did you two sleep alright?” You asked, taking Sans’ hand. The boys looked at each other before Papyrus clasped his hands “Well, Sa- Er, Ash had his memory issue this morning. We managed to sort it out though! We’ve asked for a new journal whilst we’re here” he told you. You looked over at Sans and squeezed his hand, smiling when you received a squeeze back. Blue bounced over and grabbed your free hand, not noticing the glare Ash gave him “Are You Ready To Shop Miss Y/N?” He asked “I’m Sure We’ll Find Many Wonderful Bargains!” He enthused as he started to drag you, and as a consequence Ash, over towards the doors. 

Inside the mall was a bustling sea of humans and monsters, you looked around and saw that it was mostly the same as the one in your universe. One thing that stood out to you though was the fact that the monsters looked less best up. You supposed that was because they hadn’t had to go through the same tragedy that monsters in your universe had, the thought saddened you. It just seemed so unfair that these people were here, with no trauma and no fears whilst Sans and Pap had to suffer so much. Was that selfish of you? You weren’t sure.

You were broken out of your reverie by orange Papyrus (it’s Stretch you’re sure!) “where d’ya wanna go first?” He asked you “you need a phone right?”. You nodded “yeah, uh I was just gonna save up for one once I got a job I guess” you told him, scratching the back of your head. Classic sighed “nah we’ll get you one, gotta get Ash and Poplar phones anyway” he told you, steering your group in the direction of a phone store. “W-wait! I-if you’d have mentioned that I could have m-made some l-last night” she told you “I-I could still d-do that?” She looked towards you with a raised brow. You thought for a moment “how much?” You asked, narrowing your eyes slightly. She looked surprised “n-no charge” she told you gently. You stopped “why?” You looked over at her as she smiled “i-it’s the least I c-could d-do seeing as Sans m-messed up again” she told you, earning a glare from said skeleton. You chuckled and nodded “thanks Alphys” you told her sincerely.

The rest of the trip was a whirlwind of clothing shops. Though, your mate seemed more interested in what you and his brother were getting rather than his own needs. So you did what any excellent date-mate would do and ganged up on him with his brother to make sure he got everything he needed. Much to the amusement of Creampuff and Blue, who’d also been shopping themselves. All in all it was a pleasant experience. A pity it didn’t last.


	6. In which racism happens and you meet a mysterious woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shopping trip at the mall goes south, luckily you manage to find a saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a character inspired by my best friend and Co-user of the account! 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> TW attempted abduction  
> TW violence

You were surprised when it happened, you had been standing outside an outdoors store with Alphys, trying to work out what you could get for when you go back to work when you were suddenly jerked back. You attempted to throw your assailants hand off “dude what the fuck!?” You asked, turning to face them. They were an older gentleman wearing a camo jacket with jeans and boots. “You could be a little politer to the man saving your ass” he sneered, beginning to drag you by the wrist. You turned towards Alphys and tried to get away “what do you mean save? I don’t need saving, let go!” You shouted, beating your free hand against his shoulder. “Those beasts are dangerous lil miss, not who lovely ladies such as yourself should be associating with, I’ll take you somewhere safe” he told you with a smile. You scoffed and carried on struggling “I think you have this wrong sir, one of those ‘beasts’ as you called them is my mate” you spat, digging your heels in. 

The man stopped abruptly and turned to you, face darkening “you’re one of those monsterfuckers then” he said, advancing on you. You scrambled backwards, looking for an escape route. He grabbed onto your shoulder and started dragging you again, your breath hitched and you kicked your legs out “no! No, let me go. Sans!” You cried, you didn’t like the looks he was giving you. The man tutted “poor thing, you’ve obviously been brainwashed by those things. Don’t worry, we’ll help you” he told you, tightening his grip. You were now in the underground parking area. You renewed your efforts at getting away, you didn’t want to be wherever he was taking you. “Sans!” You cried again “anybody, please!” You were panicking now, you had never enjoyed fighting, sure you knew how to throw a decent punch but you’d been hoping that you’d never have to. You took a deep breath and swung you fist around, connecting it with his jaw. He cried out in surprise and let you go. You started running off, trying to get back to your mate before he could catch up.

You could hear his feet thundering behind you as he shouted after you. You darted behind a pillar, right into another woman, she let out a small ‘oof’ noise as you crashed into her. You quickly caught her and looked behind you “I’m so sorry miss, I’m being chased can you help me?” You asked, the woman looked shocked for a second before nodding. The man chose that moment to round the pillar “there y’are” he growled, you stepped away with a soft curse. The woman didn’t budge as he advanced “move” he told her and it was like a switch had been flipped. She let out a screech and barrelled forwards, tackling the man to the ground and started absolutely whaling on him. You stood there watching your saviour in shock. When you asked for help, you’d expected her to call the police not take him on in hand to hand combat. 

You watched in mild horror as the woman bashed his head into the concrete, knocking him out, before getting up and brushed her parachute pants off, looking pleased with herself. You shied away slightly as she turned to you and held out a hand “I’m C” she told you as you cautiously grasped her hand and told her your name in return. “What are we going to do about this?” You asked, uneasily you were fairly sure that Classic wouldn’t be very happy that you’d caused a man to get knocked out, in self-defence of course, it doesn’t change the fact that he’ll probably have a concussion. She glanced down before waving her hand nonchalantly “I’ll take care of it” she told you “is there anyone you need to get back to?” She asked. You nodded “my mate and his...family” you told her. She nodded “allow me to escort you back”. C grabbed the attention of some security guards to take the man into custody, before walking with you to find Sans and the others. 

You found your mate growling at Classic as the other skeleton held his hands up in a peaceful manner “look man,we’ve told security they’re looking for her. Y/N will get back to us” he told Ash. As you walked closer Poplar noticed you and pointed you out to his brother who rushed over and immediately began checking you over for injuries. He growled quietly when he found bruises from where the man had been dragging you “where is he” he seethed“I’ll kill him”. You placed a hand on either of his skull and looked him in the sockets “security has him, I’m fine. No murder necessary” you told him. You pointed towards C “this lovely lady helped me out” you told him. Ash looked over to C and held a hand out “thanks” he mumbled, C smiled and shook his hand “my pleasure” she told him before narrowing her eyes “you’ve lost something” she stated. Ash looked confused as she reached into a tiny cloth bag with a slogan about saving the planet and pulled out a plain black notebook, it looked well used. She handed him the notebook and smiled. Ash studied it skeptically, flipping through the pages before freezing “this is mine from back home” he said “where the fuck did y-“ he looked up and she was gone. You blinked at the spot C had just occupied, people don’t usually disappear like that. 

After you had gotten over your confusion regarding your disappearing savior your group exited the mall. Ash had wrapped his arm around you and refused to let go once you got to the cars. Stretch and Classic were trying to convince him to let go so you could go back with Undyne and Alphys but he just glared possessively. “i ain’t letting you out of my sight again” he murmured to you as his teeth met your lips, you smiled into the kiss and looped your arms around the back of his neck. “But asshole only lets me visit on weekends” you whispered back “I’ll call you when I get back?” You offered, placing a kiss against his cheekbone. He still looked unhappy and pulled you closer and nuzzling you. “Sans, I promise I’ll call everyday and come see you whenever possible” you told him, this seemed to appease him slightly as he let go. You stepped back and smiled “thank you” you turned around to get in the car. Just before you got in Ash grabbed your wrist and spun you around. He kissed your forehead and took his jacket off and gave it to you “to keep you company” he muttered, looking away and blushing. You chuckled and put it on, it was huge on you! Ash made a pleased noise as he did the zipper up and kissed the tip of your nose. You gave Poplar a hug and waved to Classic, Creampuff, Stretch and Blue before Undyne drove off.


	7. In which you re-enact a cheesy romcom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make out with your boyfriend in the woods, Classic isn’t happy about this.

Once you got home from the mall, the week passed by fairly smoothly, Undyne had taken you out again to get anything you missed the first time and you had quickly settled into a routine. Get up at 8, text Sa- Ash, get breakfast, sit in the house whilst Undyne or Alphys went to work, dinner, anime, bed. Rinse and repeat. It was starting to get boring, you wanted to be done with Classic’s stupid ‘probation period’ already and get out and work. Or at least be able to go see your boyfriend, that would be nice too. Which is why when the cycle was finally broken, you were ecstatic. 

It was Thursday, 9pm, and you were just getting ready to go to bed when you were started by a loud crash from your window. You quickly tugged your pajama shirt on before grabbing the nearest heavy object you could find, a lamp, and peeked around the curtain. Only to see Ash hefting a rock to throw up at your window whilst Rus was giggling behind him. You sighed and put the lamp down before opening the curtains and sticking your head out the window, you gave them both the most unimpressed look you could muster which seemed to amuse Rus even more since he was absolutely howling now. Ash turned and shushed him before turning to you with a grin “fancy seeing you here” he called up. You snorted and raised an eyebrow “what are you doing here?” You asked “aren’t you supposed to be under probation as well?”. 

Ash scowled and looked down “decided it was bullshit so i left and came to fetch you. He can’t stop me from seeing my mate” he told you before reaching up towards you “jump, i’ll catch you” he said, this caused Rus to start giggling again “this is like some sort of cheesy romcom” he snorted. You rolled your eyes before moving away from the window slightly “lemme grab some shoes then if we’re having a jailbreak. Try get the peanut gallery to calm down before Undyne hears and kicks your asses” you told the two skeletons. Ash and Rus both smirked “don’t have asses chickpea” Ash sassed. You quickly stuck your finger up at him before putting on your new hiking boots. 

Once you’d put your boots and a jacket on you quickly checked the door to your room was locked, just in case, before sitting on the edge of the window sill “you’re sure you can catch me?” You asked, feeling some last minute nerves about jumping so far down. Ash nodded and held his arms out “i swear i won’t let you fall chickpea” he told you. You nodded and took a breath before pushing yourself off the ledge. And promptly fell into a conveniently placed bush. 

Rus erupted into another bout of giggles as Ash rushed over and began helping you out of the bush “I swear I won’t let you fall chickpea” you mocked as you began picking leaves out your hair. Your boyfriend had the good sense to look sheepish “sorry?” He said, checking you over for injuries. Other than a small scratch on the cheek you came away relatively unscathed. “So...what’s with chuckles over there?” You asked, jerking your thumb in Rus’ direction. Rus smirked and sauntered over “i’m coverin’ fer the two a ya” he told you “imma go knock on the front door and ask the doc ‘bout som’thin so you can make yer get away into the night. the others are prolly only jus realisin’ ash got out so i’d hurry if i were you” he warned before shortcutting away to the front door. 

You stared blankly after him “So what brought all this on?” You asked Ash who scowled and shook his head “tell ya later chickpea” he told you before taking your hand and sneaking you out of the garden. Just in time too, as you slipped out through the fence you could hear some of the louder skeletons pulling up to the front of the house, trying to find Ash. You looked at each other before giggling and running off towards the woods. You really were re-enacting a cheesy teen romcom, weren’t you? 

You walked for a while, checking behind you for pursuers every so often before you came to a clearing. As- Sans took a look around before nodding and sitting down. You let out a surprised yelp when he grabbed your waist and pulled you into his lap before leaning back so you could both see the sky. It was beautiful, out here away from the main city you could see so many constellations. You sighed in contentment as you leaned your head back against your boyfriend’s chest, you’d missed moments like this since coming to this universe. Sans leaned down and began placing kisses along your jawline as he traced circles on the back of your hands with his thumbs. 

You hummed and turned so you were sitting sideways in his lap before taking his cheeks in between your hands before placing a gentle kiss on his teeth. He made a content noise as he settled his hands on your hips and kissed back. You stayed like that for a while trading soft kisses before Sans decided he wanted more. He pulled you closer and dragged his tongue along your bottom lip, asking entrance. You smirked and opened up, allowing his tongue to dance with your own. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved to straddle his legs as he groaned, both of you revelling in the familiar feeling of being in each other's arms. 

You pulled back to take a breath and leaned your forehead against his “I love you” you told him, he nuzzled the tip of your nose “love you too, chickpea” he replied with a soft smile. You heard someone clear their throats behind you and whipped your head around, it seemed Classic had managed to find you, and he looked pissed. Ash tightened his grip around your waist and glared at him as the other skeletons started shortcutting in with their brothers. Rus brought Poplar, who ran over to you both as soon as he saw you with a lecture about how irresponsible it was to just run off like that “you could have been eaten by a bear!” He cried, hugging you both. You snorted “Pap, there aren’t any bears in Ebott” you told him as you pat his skull “I am sorry for making you worry though” 

Classic cleared his throat and you rolled your eyes before turning around in Ash’s lap to face him. “this js touching and all but i don’t recall giving you permission to leave” he said, tapping one of his feet on the ground “i haven’t been unreasonable” he sighed, to which a couple of the assembled skeletons scoffed, Classic whipped his head around to see who the culprit was “when have i ever been unreasonable” he demanded “i haven’t completely separated them” he crossed his arms.

Creampuff sighed and laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder “Sans...You Have Been Rather Unreasonable From The Very Start. I Suspect I Know Why. It’s Because Of Their Universe” he said, Classic jerked his head up and started sweating “whaddya mean paps? nothin’ wrong with exercising a bit o’ caution” he said. Poplar looked offended “Haven’t We Explained We Don’t Do That Anymore?” He asked “We’ve Been On The Surface For Five Years”. Ash nodded as he got up, cradling you close to him. “case ‘n point here” he said, nodding down to you “unless you think i’d eat my mate” he gave an accusatory glare as the others stumbled over their words as they tried to explain themselves. 

Classic started to look a little guilty “there was one other thing” he mumbled, Ash raised a brow bone at him and gestured for him to continue. “y/n...she’s human” he said, looking at the ground. You snorted “no shit sherlock” you told him before realising the implications “are you saying you sent me away because I’m human?” You asked, not quite believing what you were hearing. Classic nodded “i uh...shouldn’t have done that, i’m sorry” he told you, looking down at his feet. You blinked, an apology? From Classic? You looked to Ash who seemed just as surprised as you. You looked at the apologetic skeleton and sighed “Thank you? I uh, accept” you said awkwardly, tapping Ash’s arm to let you down. You stuck your hand out for him to shake “here’s to doing better” you smiled, Classic looked surprised “you’re forgiving me?” He asked and you nodded. 

“I can’t find myself staying mad at you” you admitted “you’re like my Sans, you look like a kicked puppy” you giggled. Both Sanses looked slightly taken aback before chuckling. Classic took your hand “to doing better” he agreed “you want to come back with us? i’ll let undyne know” he offered. You looked back at your skeletons with a smile “I’d love that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what made him change his tune? Come back next time for a glimpse into Ash’s week without you.


	8. Classic is a sad boi ohno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...why do we think Classic had a change of heart?

The ride home from the mall could only be described as tense. Ever since Classic had made you go with Undick and Alphys rather than staying with Ash, Creampuff had looked disappointed in his brother. Blue had shot him a similarly disappointed look before getting in his own car with his brother. This resulted in Classic stubbornly avoiding eye-contact with everyone for the whole ride home. 

The atmosphere wasn’t much better at the house, it seemed that everyone had heard about the incident. “This Is Why You Should Have Taken One Of Us Fell Monsters, You Tale Monsters Are Pathetic Guards” Edge scoffed over dinner, Classic glared at him whilst Stretch raised a brow bone “and have you fell out on the guy? no thanks, i’d rather not have to deal with the human police” he his counterpart. Red and Rus glared at him “s’not like we woulda killed him. just roughed ‘im up a lil” Red grumbled as the rest of the fell monsters nodded in agreement. Classic sighed “enough, it’s over and done with. we gotta start planning fer frisk’s visit” he said tiredly. 

Ash and Poplar tensed “we ain’t staying here with the brat” Ash growled. Poplar wrung his hands nervously “I Agree, I Do Not Think It Is Wise For My Brother And I To Stay Whilst They Are Here” he muttered “Perhaps We Could Spend the Day With Y/N Instead?” He asked hopefully, laying a hand on Ash’s shoulder. Classic shook his head “you know the rules, weekends only” he told the two brothers “b’sides you already got to see her t’day” he pointed out.  
“Besides Why Would You Possibly Have Reason To Avoid The Monster Ambassador?” Black grumbled, putting his cutlery aside. Poplar rubbed the back of his neck “Fri- Ah The Human...Did Bad Things In Our Timeline” he said, quickly grabbing Ash’s wrist to stop him tugging his eye socket. “I thought you were on the surface?” Rus said, leaning his elbow on the table. “MANNERS” Screeched Black, swatting at his arm until he moved it, Rus smirked “sorry m’lord” he chuckled as Black huffed. 

“they left us” Ash mumbled, bringing the attention of the assembled skeletons back to him “killed the king and took the souls. then left us to starve. it’s their fault paps had to go through. their fault undick put a crater in my skull. all their fault” he said, his hands shaking slightly. He stared down at his plate, feeling nausea rise up within him “lost my appetite” he told his brother before getting up. Poplar raised a hand as if to stop him before lowering it with a heavy sigh “See Why We Asked To Not Be Here?” He asked, watching sadly as Ash left. Classic sighed “look, i get it. i do, after what they did i’d rather not be left alone with the kid either after what they did” he spread his hands in front of him “but you’re on probation and i’m not leaving you two with ‘dyne and alph’ after the last time” he told Poplar. 

Poplar glared at Classic “I Would Assume You’re Referencing the Resets?” He asked “They Did All That Too. Reset Over And Over Before Getting Bored And Just Leaving Us” he told Classic, who froze “welp, sucks for you” he said quickly “anyways i gotta get goin’ machines to work on and all that” he said, getting up. Creampuff grabbed his shoulder and forced him down into his seat “Oh No You Don’t Brother, You Aren’t Avoiding This. It’s Due To Your Mistake That They’re Here, It’s Time You Take Responsibility. Ever Since They Arrived You’ve Been Cruel To Them And Quite Frankly I’m Sick Of It” he told his brother. Sweat started beading on Classic’s skull “whaddya mean pap? i’ve been reaso-“  
“BULLSHIT” Creampuff shouted, shocking Classic into silence as Blue quietly passed the swear jar over for him to put a dollar in. “You Didn’t Even Impose A Probation Period On Anyone Before They Came Through”.Poplar looked at his copy, surprised “He Didn’t?” He asked “Why?”

Creampuff huffed “Well Brother?” He asked, tapping his finger on the table impatiently “You Only Required Black And Rus To Have Escorts And Didn’t Impose Any Restrictions On The Brothers That Came Through Before Them”  
“Excuse Me?” Black asked “You Mean To Tell Me No One Else Had To Suffer The Indignity Of Being Followed Everywhere?” He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Classic who shrunk down into his chair “you have more lv” he told Black “didn’t want to risk anythin’ happenin’”.  
Black scoffed “We Are Two Measly Levels Above Edge And His Cretin Of A Brother” he said icily “Not To Mention A Whole Five Levels Above Ash and Poplar”. Classic sunl further as all the skeletons looked at him expectantly. 

Classic ran his hands over his face “y/n…” he started “she’s human and i don’t trust it. plus her connection to ask brings the question of what she is to the rest of us. seeing as we are just alternate versions of the same guy” he told them, Creampuff sighed “Brother, I Know Some Terrible Things Have Happened To You Because Of Humans But That Doesn’t Mean You Should Take It Out On Ash And His Family” he said softly. Classic let out a dry laugh “you don’t remember paps” he said quietly “you don’t remember dying. Or getting to the surface and being happy only to have it all reset.” He buried his face in his arms “you don’t remember my starlight” he whispered. Creampuff looked confused “Your Starlight?” He asked. Classic took a breath before looking up at his brother “i found my soulmate ten resets ago. but just when i was working up the nerve to ask her out...the kid reset. something about them being bored. i haven’t found her again.” He said quietly, before resting his face in his hands again “at least, not alive” he finished before shortcutting away. 

The room was stunned into silence. They all looked down at the table “hey bro, think i’m gonna take a smoke break” Stretch muttered, Blue nodded mutely before pushing his plate away and walking off to the living room. Rus just got up and left without a word and Black soon followed after him. Leaving Poplar, Edge, Red and Creampuff in the dining room. 

Meanwhile, Rus knocked on Ash’s door “hey, i got a proposition for ya to see your darlin” he called through the door. Ash opened the door and said “i’m listening…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess we know why Classic is trying to be better. Next chapter we’re back to our regularly scheduled fluff! What about Frisk’s visit though?? Wonder how that’ll go...


	9. Since when did you have a son?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow fort time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// this chapter mentions a car accident, loss of limb and blood.

Upon returning to the skeleton household, via shortcut, the more energetic brothers declared that a pillow fort was in order. This was to promote bonding and ‘celebrate’ Classic owning up to his mistakes, or as Black put it “Getting His Head Out His Coxycc” much to Classic’s chagrin. The construction effort consisted of Black and Edge yelling at the rest of the skeletons, telling them where to put pillows or to raise the roof because the great and terrible Edge will not be forced to stoop in his own fort. 

You, for the most part, sat with Sans and watched the Chaos unfold. Sure you went and got snacks from the Kitchen with Sans, late night prison breaks are hard work, but you wouldn’t really call that helping. As you watched curled up with your mate it seemed like the younger brothers had the fort building down. This left you to attend a rather...dubious comedy show courtesy of your datemate and his alternates. 

“looks like this is getting in-tents” Classic smirked.  
“It’s Not A Tent Brother, It’s A Fort” sighed Creampuff.  
“guess this isn’t your fort-e” quipped Stretch.  
“Pappy!” Blue huffed, fixing his brother with and unimpressed look “No More Puns!”  
“that a blanket ban?” Asked Sans, prompting a chorus of groans from around the room. You gave your datemate’s cheek a playful poke “that was terrible” you snorted. He just turned his head to place a kiss on your knuckles before giving you a shit-eating grin “you liked it” he said, tucking you closer to his side. You chuckled and made a non-committal humming noise “maybe”. 

You were pretty impressed once the fort was complete, it was tall enough that even Papyrus could walk through the entrance rather than crawl. You were unaware such feats of blanket engineering were possible and possibly wondered whether you’d tried hard enough building forts growing up. Heck, you used to run an activity similar to this back at the activity centre in your world where groups had 20 minutes to build a shelter out of tarp, bin liners and rope before a pretend storm came and you had never seen anything even close to this. 

Inside the fort it looked like they’d taken every pillow and spare blanket they could get their hands on and laid them across the floor to create the coziest sleeping arrangements you’d ever seen. You made your way over to your mate and flopped down beside him, wrapping your arms around his neck and snuggling up to him. Sans let out a soft pleased hum as he tucked you to his side and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You smiled up at him and gave him a little squeeze, someone to your left cleared their throat, “this is familiar” you muttered as you turned to see who it was. 

Creampuff was sitting and wringing his hands awkwardly “Miss Y/n” he began  
“Just Y/N is fine” you told him  
He nodded and started again “Y/N, we- I, Was wondering whether you’d like to talk about your universe and how you met Ash and Poplar?” He asked, looking nervous. You chuckled and sat up, Prompting Sans to do the same “how we met is pretty easy” you told him “I got involved in an accident. Probably would have come out of it a lot worse if it wasn’t for Pap” you told him, Creampuff and Blue both gasped “I Am So Sorry To Hear That!” Blue said, clasping his hands in front of him “That Must Have Been Really Scary” he looked over to your mate and his brother. 

Papyrus looked over at you both “It was...stressful but I think the fact that her soul was still there helped. If it hadn't been there I probably wouldn’t have been of much use, I don’t do well with Blood” he admitted, you patted his shoulder “you did help though! The doctor said after I woke up from surgery that I might have lost my leg otherwise” you told him “besides, it all worked out in the end. We live a fulfilling life with our son” you told him. 

Classic whipped his head in your direction “you have a kid?” He yelped, looking incredibly guilty. Sans started chuckling into your neck as you put on your best distraught mother act “yes, our darling son. He’s turning 4 soon, very active and loves peanut butter” you told him. Papyrus sighed “He’s a dog” he deadpanned as Sans completely lost it behind you. Classic dropped his head in his hands “don’t scare me like that kid” he whined. 

“Hang On, Could We Go Back To The Losing Your Leg Thing?” Black asked, looking intrigued “Is That Not Bad For You Humans?”  
“Not necessarily?” You said “we can survive losing a limb but we’d rather not” you explained “to make sure I didn’t lose mine they had to do an operation and then I had to learn how to use it again” you told him. Black nodded and began looking at your legs “Which One?” He asked.  
You began rolling the left leg of your pajamas up “this one” you said “see the scars all around the left knee?” You asked, pointing to them. The skeletons crowded round looking fascinated, you looked up at Sans, whose grip on your waist tightened. You pat his arm and smiled “they’re just curious love” you chuckled and leaned back into him. He pouted and nuzzled into your hair. 

Once everyone was done examining your leg they began to discuss ‘bonding activities’ which seemed mostly like excuses to play games. Monopoly was banned outright with Stretch citing that they didn’t have another fire extinguisher, should you be worried? Uno was also overruled as they’d apparently only just fixed the damage to the house caused by the last game. You should probably be worried. They eventually settled on truth or dare, once everyone got in a circle you all drew sticks to find out who would go first, Edge won. He turned to you with a smirk “So Y/N, Truth Or Dare”


	10. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare shenanigans. Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time you see the word banana. Except don’t, drink responsibly. Or water! Take a shot of water! Hydrate. 
> 
> Short one this time sorry, had a lil writers block. I’m thinking of doing a one-shot book for Nightmare’s gang/the outcodes, is that something you guys would like to see?

You raised your eyebrows slightly, you hadn’t thought he’d ask you first. “Dare” you responded with a grin “gimme your worst”  
“I intend to do just that” he chuckled “I dare you to say banana after every sentence until your next turn”   
You blink “that’s your worst?...banana” you ask. Edge smirks “if you fail to do so you have to try and eat a whole banana without using your hands”   
“Oh that’s evil banana” you giggle “I suppose it’s my turn then? Banana” you look around the circle of skeletons before settling on your victim. “Black, truth or dare. Banana”   
Black rolls his eyelights “Dare human, I’m sure you’ll think of something to my standards” he drawls. You smirk and rub your hands together “I dare you to drink a glass of your brother’s prefered condiment. Banana”. He grimaces before going to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of barbeque sauce and a tall glass. He then drinks it whilst maintaining perfect eye contact with you the entire time. “Satisfied human?” He asked   
“Very. Banana” you reply. 

Black chose his next victim and the game continued, until it came to be your turn again “Y/N Truth Or Dare?” Blue asked, you thought it over for a bit before deciding “dare banana” it couldn’t possibly be worse than having to repeat the word banana over and over again. The word was beginning to lose all meaning. Blue smirked “I dare you to continue saying banana after every sentence or suffer the penalty”   
“You bastard banana” you deadpanned, sending Sans into a fit of giggles “that actually sounds like an insult oh my stars” he huffed out between laughs “I love you so much”.  
“I love you too...banana” you replied, sending him into another giggle fit. 

The game eventually came to an end with the banana curse becoming a drinking game after you had managed to inflict it upon both Black and Blue as revenge. Half of the boys were wasted whilst Papyrus had begun keeping a tally of each time banana was said. The banana tally came to forty five between the three of you, needless to say it became a banned word for the rest of the evening, which lead up to the tragic instance of Sans actually wanting a banana. It turns out if you say a food name enough your boyfriend will crave that food. “do we actually have any ban-“  
“NO” Black interrupted “YOU SHALL NOT SAY THAT WORD IT IS BANNED” he screeched as Blue backed him up with enthusiastic nods. Sans sighed and chuckled “do we have any yellow fruit?” He asked. 

“oi, ash. you wanted yellow fruit right?” Rus asked with a smirk, at the cautious nod from your mate he threw something yellow across the room. Sans caught it and looked down before chuckling “you think this stops me?” He asked, holding a lemon “you fools” he whispered before swallowing it whole. A shocked silence fell over the room as you watched him devour the sour fruit. “Why” both you and Papyrus deadpanned, Sans turned to both of you with a smug grin “there ain’t nothin’ i won’t eat” he told you, which caused the silence to become significantly more awkward. He seemed to realise his mistake and started backpedaling “living breathing sentient creatures excluded” he added hastily, holding his hands up. Creampuff cleared his throat “Perhaps We Should Head To Sleep Now? It Is Rather Late” he suggested. A general mutter of ascension went through the room before everyone went to find a place in the fort to lie down. You took a spot between your mate and his brother and said a soft goodnight before cuddling into Sans and falling asleep.


End file.
